


Soccer Six 2012

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley misses his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Six 2012

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to mention this a lot of times. This is FICTION. Even though this particular drabble is based on stuff that happened (the guys in the Soccer Six, the loss), this is purely a figment of my imatination, as are all my other RPF.

Bradley was really pissed. They’d lost their semi-final in the Soccer Six because of some stupid individual mistakes, some unfairness from the other team and an absolutely blind referee. Of course he congratulated the others on their win but it took him a moment to calm down and find his professional self before he could go and face the fans again. He knew that they hadn’t really come to see them play, no matter what they said. 

So he put his photo face on, smiled into cameras, signed pictures and programs and just did his job. 

Later, when they all had showered, got dressed and stood together to discuss the day (mostly the crazy fans), Bradley felt a pang of loneliness. Everybody was with friends or family. But the person he wanted to be with most now wasn’t there. 

Just then, his mobile rang. He smiled and his bad mood vanished immediately when the display said COLS and a familiar voice asked “How did it go?” when he picked up the call.


End file.
